Lily and Severus: Comfort
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Lily just broke up with James and Severus snape comforts her, soon to be romance is coming up. :)
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Authors note: This is my second HP fanfiction (it's probably gonna suck). But I havent ever wrote a Snily...so yeah. Not hate please.**

I just got done with seeing James and was walking quickly outside the Hogwarts castle when I ran into Severus. It was already past eight and most people were in their common rooms doing homework or just hanging out. I hadn't expected to see anyone outside. It was getting dark and I could barely see his face. We were both in our forth year, I was dating James Potter, yes was. I finally gave James a chance and he messed that up. Severus's face was hard and grim.

"Hey Lily! Slow down!" He called as I quickly walked past him, trying to avoid eye contact.

My eyes were watering and my face was red, I hoped he didn't notice as I turned around to face him. "Yes..?" I choked out, trying not to cry.

James and I just broke up. I caught him with some trampy little witch in her third year two nights ago. They were just kissing of course, but he was cheating and I finally confronted him about it. He didn't deny it, but he didn't just come out and say it either. I finally just broke it off with him and told him to get his priorities straight before he came back to me.

"Lily...are you okay?" Severus said calmly as he walked towards me. "Are you crying? Whats wrong?"

"J-james..." I yelped, trying to keep my tears in."He cheated on me..." Suddenly, I burst out crying, not being able to take it anymore. I frantically wipe my face as Severus steps closer to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Shh..." Severus says comfortingly as he pats my back and holds me close, my fiery red hair going everywhere. "Awh...Lily. I'm so sorry."

"I thought he loved me!" I choke out, pressed against his chest.

"Obviously he's just a boy who doesn't notice what he had when he had it. He was damn lucky to have you and he just blew it." Severus says matter-of-factly. I look up to see him looking quite adoring at me. "

"What?" I manage a smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that...you don't notice who really is looking out for you and who is just using you. I wish you would. " He lightens his grip on me and my feet touch the ground. Severus is a bit taller than me, he _always_ has been.

"You know the first time I met you I wanted to punch your sister in the face for calling you a freak." Severus says. "But I didn't because I knew you wouldn't approve and accept me as your friend. I wanted to be your friend. " He smiles.

"Back then I wouldn't have approved but now I don't mind, although it is very rude. " I giggle. "Thanks...for-for being there for me Sev..."

"Urmm...You're welcome..." Severus smiles. He suddenly bends his head down and kisses me softly on the lips. Shocked I pull away quickly, but I realize I liked it and kiss him back. His lips are nothing like James, their soft and inviting, not demanding and forceful. I drap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He grips my waist and kisses me harder. Suddenly, we pull away, I realize why. Filch, the gamekeeper... he caught us.

"What are you two doing down here fifteen minutes past nine o'clock? You two should have been in your dormitories fifteen minutes ago!" Argus shouts. "Now! You two! A weeks worth of detention! Now go before I give you another weeks worth! Go on now! Go!" He flails his arms for us to go and we both walk down the lawn together, heading for our dorms.

I start to giggle once we're out of range of the new gamekeeper. "What?" Severus asks amusedly.

"It's just that...he probably didn't expect us to be kissing. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor...kissing? He probably though we were mad!" I giggle.

"Well...I dont know, we've known each other for a while now. " He laughs. "It was inevitable you know? Haha."

We get to were we must split off and face each other. "Well...Thanks for making me feel better." I hug him and whisper into his ear seductively, "You're a good kisser..." I kiss him once more and sashay off to my dorm, leaving him shocked and intrigued


	2. Chapter 2: By The Lake

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the second chapter to my Snily story...so yeah. This chapter is in Lilys POV like the first. Yeah ENJOY!**

In the morning I wake up and go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat beside my girl pals and talked about James.

"You disappeared last night Lily. What happened!" Rosette exclaims.

"James and I broke up, as you probably already know. Well...and...Severus..."

"What about that dork?" Kimmie asks, rolling her eyes.

"He's not a dork Kim, he's sweet. Besides, as I was saying, Severus and I dropped my voice down to a whisper. "Kissed..." apparently the new is so shocking that Rosette spits her morning grits out and onto the table.

"Ugh! What!" Rosette gasps. "You're not serious?!" She wipes the table up quickly. "Tell me you're joking! Please please **please **tell me you joking!"

"I'm not..." I say innocently. "He's sweet really sweet if you get to know him. I've known him forever and he's one of my best guy friends. He was there, comforting me, then he just...kissed me, I kissed him back then Filch came around the corner and saw us. I have a weeks worth of detention now, Sev does too. Then we were heading back to our common rooms and I kissed him again and told him he was a good kisser than just walked off without a word. I don't know whats happenings now." My pace in my voice was getting faster and faster the longer I explained. "It's just that... I don't know, Sev's sweet and stuff but then James is handsome and cute, I don't know!" Suddenly Rosette stopped me.

"Okay, slow down babe. First off, just dump Severdork and go back to James or else I will go out with James. He is fine..." Rosette tells me with a giggle. "I just don't want you ruining your reputation for that loser."

"Rose! He's not a loser! He's my friend!" I shout, suddenly I realize that the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws have gathered around, watching our fight. I look around and see Severus looking straight at me. "He is not a loser of any kind! I've known him half my life and I'm not going to just leave him for popularity! You can make fun of him if you want but I am not leaving him, so choose between me or popularity I suppose!" I walk out of the Great Hall, half running in the halls.

Severus catches up with me after a while. "What was that about?" He asks suddenly as he walks beside me, our feet in tune.

"Rosette was calling you a loser and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stick up for you." I explain simply. "I didn't like how she said it either." We suddenly stop walking and look at each other.

"Thanks Lily..." He smiles. "No one has ever stuck up for me before."

"I just don't think its right for people to judge you when they do not know you." I grin.

"What are you doing today? Nothing? Well how about we go to the lake and just hang out today." Severus grins. "Please?"

"Sure, the terms almost over, we'll be going back home soon, might as well." I smile and we head over to the lake after he grabs a couple of blankets.

It's a quiet day down at the lake, no one interrupts us, no one tries to talk to us. A few people see us throughout the day, but they leave us be. The day is full of cute jokes, shameless flirting, and deep conversations. Sometime during the day we start to randomly start to talk about our families. I say how my family hates wizards and despises being called muggles. He tells me he doesnt want to talk about his family and I respect that.

"Oh my! I forgot! We have detention!" I gasp, beginning to get up and grabbing the blanket out from Severus.

"WOAH!" He trips, I say a quick 'sorry'. "Oh my merlin! We need to get going!"

We start down the lawn and run to Filch's room.

**YAY CHAPTER TWO! :D THERE WILL BE MORE**


	3. Cleaning for the Potions Master

We rush down the lawn and through the halls. When we reach Filches office, I knock lightly on the door and hear him tell us to come in, so we enter. He is siting at his desk quietly, doing paperwork. He looks up to us and smirks.

"What do you want us to do sir?" I ask politely.

"Oh deary me, you two are not spending your time with me, you're spending it with the new potions master. You know where his room is, don't you?" He says quite evilly.

I go to say no but Severus speaks, "Yes! Of course, sir." Severus grins.

"Very well then, run along to the Potions room please." Filch waves us away.

Severus and I walk back through the door and I close it behind me. We start to walk down the hall, I just following Severus.

"How do you know where the new potion masters room is? Not many people are in his class." I ask him.

"Oh, I have his advanced class, it's quite fun," Severus explains. He sees my confused face and explains further, "I want to be the next potions master, so I took the advanced class. I quite love making different potions."

I nod solemnly. I have never really seen Severus as a potions master. Most potions masters are mean and rough, I wouldn't know about Severus's professor though. I do know that my professor for minor potions is quite mean.

"Why is it so fun?"

"Oh, It's just fun. I belive that if potions can turn a regular wizard or witch into a tree, that some other potion could cure illnesses and make people happier. I don't know, but I just love it." He explains with a joyful smile on his face.

We continue down the hall, finally we get to the advanced potions room. Severus knocks on the door in a weird pattern and the door opens.

"Professor Goldwin?" Severus asks, walking through the door. "Lily and I are here for detention, hello?"

Suddenly a man in a black cloak and black pants steps out from a dark corner and waves at us. "Hello Severus, Lily Evans I suppose it is?" He asks me, holding his hand out for me to shake. I take his hand, shake it and pull my hand back, feeling awkward. "Nice to meet you dear, I've heard a lot about you." The potions master smiles sweetly at us and chuckles lightly. This professor doesn't seem to be the mean potions master everyone thinks of him to be. He is actually quite charming and sweet. He's not that bad-looking either. His black hair is kind of like Severus's but longer. He has defined features and a nice, cute nose.

"Nice to meet you to Professor." I say, a bit nervous. "I haven't heard that much about you though, sir." I laugh in a nervous way.

"Oh, Severus hasn't talked about me? I feel insulted!" He chuckles. "Now, you two are here for detention, is that right?"

"Yes, that is correct, sir." I say politely.

"Well, you two could just tidy up my room while I got get some coffee for today...? I suppose." Professor Goldwin says. "Sorry, I'm not used to punishing perfectly behaved teens." Professor says.

"Okay that would be fine." I say. "I suppose for today it would be okay."

"I suppose. If you two don't mind me asking, why did you two get a weeks worth of detention?" The professor asks.

"Ermm," I mumble. "Filch caught Severus and I ...kissing past curfew." I blush a light shade of crimson.

The potions master chuckles and slaps his palm on his forehead. "I should have guess, the way Severus talks about you, I should have known you two are dating."

"Ohh! No! Severus and I are not dating, sir." I say quickly.

"Yes, Lily and I aren't dating." Severus agrees. "We are simply close friends."

"VERY close friends." Professor Goldwin says jokingly. "Haha. Now you two get to work, I'm going to go down to the teacher's lounge and hang out there for a while. You two behave!" The dark-haired professor walks out the door and closes it behind him, humming a tune.

"I suppose we should get to work." I say. "You sweep the floor and I'll dust the shelves and stuff. Okay?" Sev nods. "Okay then. Heres a broom," I hand him a broom. "Now get to work." I say demanding as I magic up a dust cloth and start wiping the Professors desk.

"Lily?"

"Yes, Severus?" I ask.

"Are we gonna talk about it, or just act like nothing happened?" Severus explains.

"What would we even say?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe why you kissed me back, or maybe why you went to the lake with me, or maybe even why you waste your time on a loser like me." Severus says sadly.

I turn around to find Severus two feet away from me, looking at me. "Fine, I kissed you back because I liked it, I went to the lake with you because you are sweet and kind and comforting, I don't waste my time with you. When I'm with you I'm finally spending it correctly. You are the sweetest guy I've ever met." I step towards him and kiss him lightly on the lips. "And I would still kiss you, even though that's what got me in trouble in the first place. Severus, you don't even notice how amazing you are. You comforted me even when I was crying over someone else." I kiss him again lightly. "Now, let's get back to work." I smile and turn around to continue dusting.

Later Professor Goldwin gets back at around 9:00pm. "So how did it go?" The professor asks. "You two didn't just make out the whole time did you?"

"Haha. But no we didn't just 'make out' the whole time. We cleaned." I say. "See?"

"Ah yes, I see, wonderful. Now you two can go, see you tomorrow at the same time, okay?" I nod in response and so does Severus.

"Okay, goodnight, Professor." I say.

"See you tomorrow, sir." Severus calls back to the potions master.

**Authors note: Omg! Yay! Romance! Okay, hopefully you liked it. Reviews are love! Thanks! :D**


End file.
